


theo and robin

by hillycos



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillycos/pseuds/hillycos
Relationships: Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Kudos: 8





	theo and robin

robin woke up to theo watching a movie. He looked at the times  
it read 3 am, he said in a tired voice "theo it 3 am what could you be watching at 3 am"  
theo kissed his boyfriend and chucked, " I was bored."  
robin gave them a look and looked back at the clock  
"it's 3 am. How were you bored" theo shrugged his shoulder  
robin gave him a look they both started laughing  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
by the morning they both had stayed up, robin was still annoyed by theo, but he still loved him  
they had school today, so they got ready for school theo told his dad he would walk, so his dad left  
they both got to this school and met up what their friends  
they had a free period, and they all met up in the liberty  
they were joking around by the end of the day  
they were tied where they go to theo house the face panted into the bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
robin looked at theo and chucked theo gave him a look "what, I'm tired."  
robin fell back on the bed and kissed theo  
they both said, laughing theo side conflicted, "I love you, Robin Goodfellow."  
robin laughing and started ticking theo  
"umm theo, wheres my math book" theo looked at him. "I took it, and you're never getting it back  
robin started ticking him again, theo gave up and gave him the math book back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"theo, ok, so how does 9+9 be 18 and 6 x 9 is 18" theo chuckled "please stop."  
Robin looked at him, "wow, rude " theo looked at him "love you too" they both laughed  
theo lad his head in robins lap, and robin started playing with theos hair  
theo end up falling asleep, so robin started reading  
theo woke up to robin screaming at his book "robin are you good" robin throw his book across the room  
"I'm fine; it's just that book is dum," theo started laughing.


End file.
